lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 498
Report #498 Skillset: Pyromancy Skill: Salamanders Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Currently, the salamanders effect in pyromancy causes, at random, one of ablaze, dizziness or blindness, stripping trueseeing or frost instead if applicable. None of these afflictions are very useful to a pyromancer, and blindness is actually counter synergystic. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change salamanders to afflict with with guaranteed ablaze and one of hallucinations, dizziness or sun allergy. This effect would be intended to be used "off tic" with the rest of the demense, or in the tic with firestorm off tic. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Salamanders retains its current effects, but change the 3rd person message for salamanders hits to reveal what degree of burns the person hit has. This makes salamanders useful for something, without making the demense directly more powerful. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change Salamanders to cause pierced limb afflictions, ie. piercedleftleg, piercedrightleg, piercedleftarm and piercedrightarm. Yes, I know that the aeromancer demense already does this effect, but it is precisely the mechanical effect needed to make for some synergy with smokehaze. Player Comments: ---on 2/8 @ 06:29 writes: Question - how is blindness counter to a Pyromancer's offense if they're looking for a hindering affliction? Also, doesn't one of the Pyromancer effects already cause sunallergy too? So that would make one of the proposed new affs redundant, and I think the last time this was discussed, there was some issue with 'if a target is already ablaze and salamander tics with ablaze, nothing happens', why not make it so that it hits with a normal hit of ablaze on a normal target, but if the target is already burning, worsen the burn levels like the other effects do? Also, a monocle artifact provides the utility solution 2 is proposing, and I'm not keen on it. ---on 2/10 @ 01:53 writes: To answer each in turn: The complaint that I've heard is that it stops spixes and certain beast abilities from working I'll look into it again and get back to you with specifics. Yes and that is intentionally the case. If you are hit by ablaze while already ablaze, and you have 2nd degree burns or less, your burn level will increase. I was not aware that the monocle artifact did that automatically. ---on 2/10 @ 21:31 writes: While the monicle is nice, warriors can judge wound levels on targets based on the afflictions given. I'm not too worried about salamanders telling burn levels. ---on 2/15 @ 20:06 writes: I'm not convinced that the effect is poor. Ablaze increases burn levels, dizziness hinders running, blindness hinders offensive. Sure though, if you'd like to buff the skill more, then I'd agree with solution 2 ---on 2/18 @ 08:53 writes: Something to think about that is similar to Solution #2 and how warriors work. Instead of flat out giving a 3rd person message, what if Salamanders' effects weren't random and those afflictions were given depending on your burn level? (Like at burn level 0-1: you'd always get ablaze, 2: blindness, 3: dizziness, etc?) ---on 2/22 @ 11:18 writes: I initially thought about suggesting that idea, but decided against it as it would be probably be complicated to impliment. If the Administration wants to go for it, though, I wouldn't say no, as long as the 3rd person message differs based on affliction given. Without that, it's basically a wash compared to the current state. Good idea, though.